ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS2E1 The Transmogrification of Eunice
Plot Ben and Kevin are racing to a campsite. Gwen thinks that the race is ridiculous. Kevin doesn't want to go camping at all, but Gwen says that it is the only thing they can do because of Ben's fame. Ben sees a pod about to crash and he dodges it. Ben and Kevin follow it in the cars. It stops. They approach it. It opens, revealing a smaller pod. Gwen touches it and it cuts her finger. The pod glows green and opens, revealing a young, naked girl. Later, Ben gives the girl his jacket. She says that she doesn't remember anything, but she is able to remember her name: Eunice. Woodland creatures flock to her. Kevin wants to turn her over the the Plumbers, but she asks to stay with them. Ben says yes, Kevin says no, and Gwen says that she can. Gwen gives her actual clothes. They go fishing. Ben and Eunice talk. While fishing, Eunice remembers that she is a vegetarian, horrified at the thought of catching and eating fish. That night, Ben tells Eunice stories around the campfire, though Gwen and Kevin contest their accuracy. Ben and Eunice decide to go see a ravine, but Gwen takes Ben aside and yells at him for flirting with Eunice while he has a girlfriend. Ben says that he can talk to Eunice because Julie broke up with him, but Gwen says that Julie only said that they might as well be broken up. Ben and Eunice leave. Eunice tells Ben that she doesn't even know if she has a family. A bear follows them. Ben goes to climb higher to check his position. While he is gone, the bear attacks Eunice. Ben sees and turns into Armodrillo. Armodrillo drills to the bottom of the rock to find that Eunice has tamed the bear and is stroking it. He turns back into a surprised Ben. Eunice says that she knew that the bear wasn't going to hurt her, and that Ben can explain about Armodrillo later. Ben and Eunice keep walking. Eunice touches the bear and glows green, and is able to shove the huge rock aside. Sunder goes to Eunice's pod and finds it empty. He tracks his quarry with his scanner, but sees the tire tracks heading into the forest. Eunice admires flowers and rabbits come up to her. Ben and Eunice are about to kiss when Sunder attacks. He comes out and says that if he had known it was Ben, there wouldn't have been a warning shot. Ben turns into Spidermonkey and attacks Sunder. When he fails, he turns into Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ultimate Spidermonkey and Sunder fight. Sunder says that he isn't there for the Ultimatrix, and Ultimate Spidermonkey realizes that he is after Eunice. Sunder knocks down Ultimate Spidermonkey and advances on Eunice. She touches the rabbit, glows, and leaks away. Ultimate Spidermonkey turns into Spidermonkey and then Ben. Sunder tells Ben to stay out of this and flies away. Kevin is trying and failing to set up the tent, but refuses help from Gwen. Kevin tells Gwen to be nicer to Eunice. Ben runs in and says that he and Eunice were separated. Gwen tracks her clothes and they head to Eunice's location. She is sitting on a large rock. Ben tells Gwen that Eunice can absorb animal powers, making Kevin suspicious. He says that Eunice must have something rare and precious that Sunder wants. Eunice is happy to see the team. She tells them that she honestly doesn't remember what Sunder wants. She says that she is scared and wants to know what she is. Sunder arrives and attacks them. Ben turns into NRG. NRG attacks Sunder, but Sunder dodges and knocks him over. Sunder catches Kevin in a net. NRG grabs him, but he covers NRG in a sticky substance. He attacks Gwen and knocks her out. NRG turns into Ben. With no one left, Sunder presses a button on Eunice's neck turning her into a piece of technology resembling an Omnitrix core. The team is shocked. Sunder flies off with Eunice. Ben turns into Cannonbolt and rolls after him, turning into Ultimate Cannonbolt mid-roll. Ultimate Cannonbolt chases Sunder and knocks him down. They fight. Sunder disorients Ultimate Cannonbolt to the point where he cannot walk. They continue battling in the mud. Kevin and Gwen arrive and save Ultimate Cannonbolt from Sunder. Ultimate Cannonbolt attacks Sunder and Gwen gets Eunice back. Kevin activates her like an Omnitrix, turning her back into a human. Gwen keeps fighting Sunder. Eunice absorbs a snake and attacks Sunder. Sunder explains that she is a machine. Kevin, Eunice, Gwen, and Ultimate Cannonbolt pile on top of Sunder. Azmuth teleports in and is unsurprised to see the group wallowing in the mud. Ultimate Cannonbolt turns into Cannonbolt and then Ben. Azmuth says that he hired Sunder to retrieve the Unitrix, a prototype for the Omnitrix that can absorb other species' powers. The Unitrix copied and randomized Gwen's DNA, creating Eunice. Azmuth intends to put Eunice back in storage, but Ben threatens to fight him if he does. Azmuth believes him and offers to put Eunice to work on Primus. Azmuth, Eunice, and Sunder teleport away. Eunice gives Ben a flower. Impact *Eunice is introduced *Sunder is introduced in Ultimate Alien Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Eunice *Azmuth Villains *Sunder Aliens *Armodrillo *Spidermonkey x2 *Ultimate Spidermonkey *NRG *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes